Arry sans H et sans paracétamol
by Sarali Ao
Summary: OS. [Drarry] J'ai passé en revue tous les médicaments pour me soigner de la maladie que m'ont refilés tes yeux verts. Tu t'arrêtes deux secondes, peut-être trois, pour regarder ce coucher de soleil. Je suis dans ta tête et je décide alors que la pensée qui te parcourt à cet instant, c'est mon visage. Mais c'est entièrement faux. Qu'est-ce que t'en as à branler de moi, maintenant ?


_Voilà un Drarry né sous l'impulsion d'une image, celle qui illustre l'histoire (le lien vers l'image en entier est en bas de la page).  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

 **Arry sans H et sans paracétamol**

 _.  
Baghdad, Iraq_

C'est là que tout doit commencer. Car c'est là que tu te trouves. Je suis tes yeux, Harry, je suis les couleurs roses du crépuscule qui s'inscrivent dans tes rétines quand tu contemples le coucher de soleil. Je suis ce double, accroché à tes basques, étiré au sol comme distendu par ce trop plein de lumière devant toi. Je suis celui que tu ne vois pas, cette tâche sombre au sol dont tu ne te préoccupes plus.

Je devrais transplaner derrière toi pour te pousser par-dessus la rambarde et te regarder chuter sur plusieurs mètres. Mais tu n'as jamais douté de ma lâcheté, tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour ta vie. Je suis incapable d'intenter à tes jours, malgré toute la volonté, l'énergie, la patience et les plans que je pourrais élaborer pour y parvenir. Je peux mettre toute ma ruse à l'épreuve d'un objectif, comme te conquérir, Harry. Mais je ne peux prendre ma revanche sur toi. Et tu le sais.

Tu traverses ce pont. Tu t'arrêtes deux secondes, peut-être trois, pour regarder ce coucher de soleil. Je suis dans ta tête et je décide alors que la pensée qui te parcourt à cet instant, alors que tu te trouves si loin de Londres et que tu fais face à un spectacle aussi beau, c'est mon visage. C'est à moi que tu penses à ce moment précis. Moi. Rien que moi. Tu regrettes ma compagnie, mon humeur des mauvais jours, ma beauté, mon trait d'esprit. Je le vois : ce coucher de soleil te donne le regard nostalgique.

Mais c'est entièrement faux, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à branler de moi, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à carrer ? Tu t'es juste tourné vers ce vol d'oiseaux et ton coeur a eu un battement plus puissant. T'as juste fixé ce ciel floueté par la brume ou la pollution, pareil à la technique de la perspective atmosphérique dont était féru ce célèbre peintre italien que l'on a été voir au musée. T'as juste regardé ce camaïeu de rose, ces immeubles, ces bateaux amarrés, cette vie si douce, si belle que tu as sauvée en anéantissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Trois secondes t'ont suffies pour capter ce moment, et tu as recommencé ta course pour suivre tes collègues. Après tout, on ne traîne pas en mission d'Auror. Tu le sais plus que n'importe qui, Harry Potter monsieur le sorcier de terrain, celui-qui-a-survécu-des-dizaines-de-fois, toi-même que j'ai serré dans mes bras, toi-même qui m'a serré dans tes bras. On ne traîne pas en mission d'Auror, sauf quand il n'y a plus de mangemorts ou de Seigneur des Ténèbres à poursuivre, seulement des missions de seconde zone à remplir. Alors oui, là on peut s'accorder trois secondes d'inattention, ou plutôt trois secondes de profonde contemplation. Il y a ces immeubles, là, au loin, qui inspirent un nombre incalculable de rencontres, qui inspirent un sentiment de grandeur et de liberté dans ce monde si vaste. Tu es serein sur ce pont, car tu sais que tu es un aimant qui attire les gens. Tu es Harry, tu es celui que les gens désirent. C'est vrai. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends à peine compte, tellement tu es modeste.

Putain, Harry. Putain, juste putain. Comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai plus aucun argumentaire. Mais « putain, Harry », ça compte aussi comme argumentaire, non ? Ce n'est pas assez représentatif de toute l'attention que je t'accorde, moi le fils Malfoy ? Putain Harry, ça veut pas dire tout ce dont je serais capable de faire pour toi ? Putain Harry, cette vulgarité là, elle ne dit pas assez à tes yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, à toi, pour mériter ta présence, pour être sûre de t'avoir toujours près de soi ? Je ne veux pas être ton Weasley fidèle. Je ne veux pas être ta Granger ange gardien. Je ne veux pas être ta Ginny que tu as porté un certain temps dans ton coeur.

Tu dis que je suis imbu de moi-même, mais de quoi j'ai l'air, là, collé à tes basques, étiré au sol comme distendu par ce trop plein de soleil ? Effectivement, je suis cette tâche sombre, cette ombre qui te poursuit maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te laisse tranquille. Je suis tout porté vers toi, dépossédé de moi. Si je suis imbu de moi, c'est parce que tout mon être c'est toi. Alors normal que je sois préoccupé par le moindre geste que tu fais, par la moindre esquisse que ton corps dessine dans ce tableau italien qui ne m'appartient pas : parce que je n'ai aucune maîtrise sur la situation, parce que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, parce que je ne suis même pas visible.

Je ne suis même pas là.

Tu fais ta mission d'Aurore de seconde zone à l'autre bout du monde tandis que je broie du noir dans ma maison londonienne. Je bois du whisky-pur-feu à m'en péter le foie. Et toi tu cours le monde, insouciant. Tu vas sans doute rencontrer un autre mec à Baghdad. C'est Blaise qui m'a dit que t'étais là-bas. Malgré les efforts pour me rattacher à toi, pour croire que je compte encore, je suis lucide : je sais que tu ne penses pas à moi. Tu es trop concentré sur ta mission et sur ce que te disent tes collègues. Tu es concentré sur tout, sauf sur ce qui fait partie de ton passé. Je veux dire, le passé qui ne te hante pas. Car ça oui, tu ne l'oublies pas : l'absence de tes parents, les injustices que tu as subies, la renommée que tu aurais aimé ne jamais avoir, et tout le reste que tu n'as jamais osé me dire. Mais un Malfoy, c'est pas ça qui va hanter tes pensées.

J'ai arrêté de prendre du paracétamol. J'ai passé en revue tous les médicaments pour me soigner de la maladie que m'ont refilés tes yeux verts, tes poussées de colère, la vue de ton visage, la présence de ton corps près du mien. Je suis safe maintenant. De ce point de vue là du moins. Pansy est passée me voir plusieurs fois, elle m'a aidée dans ma cure. Je n'ai plus que le problème de l'alcool à régler. Mais je sais que ça va passer, comme je l'ai dit : je suis lucide. Il faut juste être patient. Il faut juste ne pas oublier que si tout mon être est en ce-moment même tendu vers cette course sur ce pont, vers ces deux ou trois secondes d'arrêt, vers ce bras qui fend l'air vers un horizon dont je ne fais plus partie, ça se réglera. Il me faudra peut-être six mois, peut-être un an, peut-être plus, mais ça passera. Ça passe toujours. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'es pas ma première peine amoureuse, seulement la plus difficile à digérer.

Je tire les rideaux de mes fenêtres et observe la rue passante. Peut-être que je devrais déménager. Ici, tout est rempli de ta présence. Même cette chaise, dès que je m'assois dessus je repense à la première fois où tu es venu ici. Je t'avais servi un verre d'eau d'un coup de baguette magique et je t'avais fait signe de t'asseoir avec mon air froid coutumier. Tu avais l'air tellement mal-à-l'aise, et pourtant, pourtant, tu avais toujours cette aura déterminée qui t'entourait. Tu n'avais peut-être pas le contrôle sur toi comme moi je l'avais sur mon corps et sur mes émotions, mais au moins tu avais cette force de faire ce qui te semblait nécessaire de faire, de dire ce qui te semblait important de dire. Tu l'as toujours eue, même à l'école.

Je regarde cette pièce à vivre où je vis; la bibliothèque noire que tu avais observé, le tapis persan que tu avais à peine osé fouler pour ne pas le recouvrir de terre – nul doute que tu étais plus à l'aise chez les Weasley -, la table ébène où tu avais posé le verre d'eau après l'avoir bu d'une traite sans oser me demander un deuxième – jamais tu te serais abaissé à me demander quelque chose. Alors pourquoi étais-tu venu ce jour-là ? C'était Granger qui t'avait poussé à m'envoyer ce hibou pour me rencontrer ? C'était ton envie de voir tous ceux qui avaient participé à la guerre ? Je doute que ce soit ton pote Weasley, lui qui m'aurait bien volontiers étranglé. Après tout j'avais tué un de ses frères et rendu un autre loup-garou : suffisait de regarder le tatouage sur mon bras, je faisais partie de l'autre camp, j'étais donc responsable de toutes les ignominies causées par ceux qui avaient le même tatouage.

Non, il est possible que, comme moi, tu aies mûri d'un coup durant ces dernières années à l'école. Il est possible que tu te sois dit de toi-même que tu allais venir me voir, que ce n'était pas parce que j'avais rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'en étais. À croire que tu as vu ma lâcheté avec plus de profondeur que la plupart des autres et qu'elle t'a parue après tout pas si mauvaise que ça, peut-être plus digne d'attention que n'importe quelle vengeance – que la tienne par exemple. Peut-être que tu m'as envié, un instant. Non, je délire. Mais au moins tu as bien voulu comprendre au bout d'un moment - après avoir été convaincu que j'étais un fervent mangemort -, que je prenais conscience de l'environnement dans lequel j'avais grandi et des valeurs qu'on m'avait inculquées. Et aussi de toute la ruse dont j'étais capable pour me convaincre que c'était le bon chemin que de suivre celui de mon père… en vain. Car entre temps, les choses avaient changées. Le paradigme dans lequel je me trouvais avait été modifié. Les grands discours de Dumbledore avaient reflété en moi ce que je me tuais à cacher, et ce reflet m'avait paru soudain trop lourd à porter tellement il sonnait juste.

Tu es donc venu me voir. Tu as eu la pudeur de ne pas me demander comment j'allais. Aurais-je pu aller bien avec mon père à Azkaban, et la déchéance de mon nom inscrite sur tous les journaux, gravée au burin dans l'histoire depuis cette guerre ? Par contre ça, je n'en revenais pas : tu as demandé si ma mère, elle, allait bien. Pourquoi ne pas aller directement t'entretenir avec elle, si ça t'intéresse ?, avais-je rétorqué. J'étais surpris parce que je ne pensais pas que t'en avais quoi que ce soit à foutre de ma mère, et parce que j'avais eu le temps de prévoir la conversation avant que tu n'arrives, ses tenants et aboutissants, mais pas un instant la santé de ma mère n'avait effleuré mes prédictions. Pour le reste, j'avais eu bon partout : je m'étais montré affable, tu t'étais demandé pourquoi j'avais été disponible à te recevoir si c'était pour te montrer aussi ostensiblement que je ne voulais pas de toi dans ma maison, et on s'était menacés jusqu'à sortir nos baguettes. Tu étais parti, colérique.

On ne s'était pas revu pendant un an, et c'était tant mieux.

Je te vois donner des instructions à tes collègues, loin de Londres, alors que le soleil se couche. Je me demande bien quel est l'enjeu de ta mission. Je ne le saurai jamais, tout comme je ne saurai plus ce qui te motive à te lever le matin, comment tu as vécu ta journée, ce que les événements t'ont fait ressentir, ni ce à quoi tu penses. Je peux seulement présumer.

Je sais que tu as toujours voulu être Auror, comme ton père. Après l'école et durant cette année où on ne s'est plus revu, tu as écumé les missions. On parlait de toi dans tous les journaux. À croire qu'il y avait toujours de l'encre pour toi. Oh, pour moi aussi, je ne m'en plains pas, mais ce n'était pas de celle qui réjouit les cœurs. Au contraire, après cette mission à Baghdad il y aura encore de l'encre dans les journaux pour toi. J'en saurai peut-être un peu plus à ce moment là. Mais rien qui ne te concerne vraiment.

Le fracas des mille éclats brisés au sol me réveille. J'ai tellement de rancune que je ne maîtrise même plus ma poigne, mon verre de whisky-pur-feu a explosé. Ma paume saigne, heureusement que les tendons n'ont pas été sectionnés. Ces éclats m'en rappellent d'autres. Ce soir-là dans les toilettes de l'école quand on s'en voulait tellement à mort qu'on en est venu à exploser les miroirs, la faïence et la tuyauterie. Il y avait ton reflet dans l'eau qui coulait sur le sol, le clapotis de tes pas que je suivais d'une oreille attentive, tes genoux qui se baissaient pour me viser par-dessous les cabinets. Tu m'as jeté ce Sectumsempra.

Quand j'y repense, ce n'est donc pas la première fois que tu m'as jeté un coup fatal, que ton nom, Harry, m'a tailladé la peau comme une hache, comme le H...

On s'est revus après cette année sans nouvelles. Béni soit ce temps, car je n'ai quasiment pas pensé à toi cette année là. Et puis tu as rejailli, purée, j'ai envie de dire merci et merde à la fois. Je ne sais pas si ça m'a fait plus de bien ou de mal. On a commencé à se de temps en temps, puis régulièrement. Tu as fini par me plaire. Tes yeux verts en premier. Ton côté sombre de Serpentard en deuxième. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mes émotions trahiraient à ce point qui j'étais. J'ai décidé de faire fi de mon nom – qu'est-ce qu'il en restait ? - et j'ai multiplié les signes d'affection à ton égard. C'était pas gagné. Je crois que tu n'avais jamais pensé aux hommes de cette façon avant moi. C'était même pas sûr que tu voyais en moi un être désirable avant que Granger ne t'en souffle l'idée. Sérieusement, pour une fois que miss-je-sais-tout avait raison de se la ramener, j'ai presque songé l'en remercier.

Maintenant que tu m'as largué, que ma phase d'abrutissement et de dépendance aux médocs est passée, je te poursuis encore par la pensée mais bientôt il n'en sera plus rien. Tu es peut-être la dernière vision que j'ai de toi, sur ce pont, en contre-jour sur ce ciel rose. Ce dernier instant de vie commun à tous les deux dont tu ne sais rien. Je ne te tuerai pas. Je me tuerai moi-même, cette partie de moi qui porte ton nom, comme ça je pourrai passer à autre chose. On ne se verra plus. Tu ne pourras plus m'apporter tout le bien que tu m'as procuré, ni me rassurer dans tes bras, ni me faire rire. Mais tu ne pourras plus non plus me porter de coup final, de sort qui taillade la peau. Plus aucun Sectumsempra supplémentaire.

Ton nom, Harry, n'aura plus de H pour moi.

Et c'est tant mieux car c'est comme ça que tout doit se finir.

.  
.

* * *

 _Ecrire cet OS n'a fait que me donner envie d'en écrire davantage, ahah, à croire que le Drarry nous_ _prend_ _aussitôt qu'on y touche. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)_

 _Le peintre dont il est brièvement question c'est Léonard de Vinci et la technique du sfumato._  
 _L'image dont je me suis inspirée pour cet OS est encore plus belle en entier : http(8)/hopeful-melancholy(8)tumblr(8)com/post/131357093139/baghdad-iraq-2003 - J'espère qu'elle est visible en remplaçant les (8) par des points._


End file.
